Spence, I Can't Sleep!
by DZHoneyBee
Summary: Aaron finds it difficult to fall asleep and Spencer becomes annoyed with him. H/R Established Relationship. One-Shot.


**Just a small one-shot that I couldn't get out of my head since this happened to me and my boyfriend last night. Enjoy and hope you like sassy Reid!**

* * *

**3:43 AM**

Aaron Hotchner was wide-awake. There was no probable cause for his insomnia but as he stared at the shadows that danced on his ceiling, he wondered whether his husband, Spencer Reid, was also having difficulty falling asleep.

He gave an experimental poke at the blankets the man hibernated beneath.

"Spence." He hissed, "are you awake?"

A grunt of recognition came from deep under the covers but nothing else.

Aaron tried again.

"_Spence_. I can't sleep."

"So?" Came a weary reply.

"Are you asleep?"

"No." Spencer's tone had an edge of warning to it.

"Oh. Okay."

Aaron rolled over and let out a sigh as he desperately tried to shut his eyes.

**4:04 AM**

"_Spence_. I still can't sleep."

"Aaron, I'm warning you."

"Aren't you worried that I can't sleep?"

"Frankly, no."

"Maybe I'll go sleep in Jack's room then."

"Go. And don't wake me up anymore."

**4:43 AM**

**"**_Spence_. Jack's room was too hot. I still can't sleep."

"Then put the fan on."

"I'll be too cold."

"I'm warning you, Goldilocks."

"I'm sorry. But I can't sleep. Will you hold me?"

"If you promise to be quiet."

"I promise."

"Aaron, I can't hold you if you're smothering me."

"Oh, sorry."

"You promised you'd be quiet."

"_Sorry_." Aaron whispered, nuzzling his face into the warmth of his drowsy husband's naked body. He inhaled, hoping to be lulled into a deep slumber.

**4:56 AM**

"_Spence_. Your feet are too cold. I still can't sleep."

"Aaron, I'm very close to throwing my wedding band down the sink."

"Would you really do that?"

"I just might if you don't stop pestering me. Try counting sheep."

"Okay. Sorry Spence. I didn't mean to bother you."

A sigh and then,

"Just count."

**5:07 AM**

"_Spence_."

"_WHAT_, AARON? WHAT IS IT YOU _NEED_ FROM ME?"

"I counted 4,576 sheep and I still can't sleep."

"Go take a sleeping pill then."

"Alright."

Spencer sighed as he felt Aaron depart from the room and he snuggled back down under the covers, until...

"It's not working."

"Aaron, I'm going to smack you in a second."

"Oh, sorry. Will you move over? Thanks."

**5:34 AM**

"You know what I was thinking-"

"_No_, Aaron, I don't know what you were thinking about. Nor do I _care_ what you were thinking about. I don't care what you ate today, I don't care if you shit today. I also don't care if there's a meteor coming towards us or if there is an UnSub showering in our bathroom. I just. Want. To. Sleep."

"But Spence-"

"Aaron, I just got home from a long day at work and I'm at the level of exhaustion where one's eyes involuntarily twitch. Additionally the experiences I've accumulated today are contributing to my unparalleled resentment toward humanity. I just want to sleep and dream about your naked body. If, despite my request, you decide to bother me, just know that I will hold it as a grudge for an indeterminate amount of time."

Aaron was silent, sheepish at best.

Then, after a few moments...

"Were you really dreaming about my naked body?"

"Yes but if you continue to bother me with your insomnia, I will be dreaming about your _incarcerated_ body."

"Oh..."

Minutes ticked by as Spencer let out a hoarse yawn and turned over stubbornly. Aaron's lips twitched as he considered his next move. Bravely, he placed a clammy hand on his husband's bare shoulder and rolled the man onto his back so he lay under the Unit Chief's torso.

"Aaron, so help me-"

Spencer was immediately assaulted by Aaron's mouth on his and his words died in his throat, instead letting out a small moan of astonishment.

"I love you, Spence." Aaron murmured against the young agent's lips, a shy grin creeping its way onto his face.

And Spencer couldn't really be mad at that.

Not at all.

Not even a little bit.

"I love you too, Aaron."

The genius supposed he could put off sleep for a little bit. Because, really, what was better than his husband telling him he loved him?

**2:34 AM (The following day..)**

"_Aaron_. Are you awake? I can't sleep."

* * *

**Hope you liked that :) Please review! **


End file.
